


Not the Way I Love You

by aroseofstone (Adams1422)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams1422/pseuds/aroseofstone
Summary: Aziraphale loves Crowley. Not in the way that angels are meant to love everyone and everything.





	Not the Way I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The urge to write this overtook my entire body and refused to let me go.

“I love you.”

“As any good angel should,” Crowley scoffs, taking another sip from the wine bottle and attempting to pass it back over. “You love everyone.”

Aziraphale breathes out all of the air in his lungs in one whoosh. _Now or never._ He takes the bottle, setting it aside so he can grasp Crowley’s prone hand in both of his. The warmth from Crowley’s skin seeps into his bones, steeling him. He looks up at Crowley, grateful that he’d removed his glasses halfway through the wine. Gazing into those mesmerising serpentine eyes, he takes all of the strength that Crowley unknowingly offers him. 

He closes his eyes, focusing all of his thoughts on Crowley. How he makes him feel. Safe. Secure. Looked-after. _Loved_. On Paris in the middle of a revolution and a satchel full of books that weren’t destroyed and offering a wing in the first storm ever. With one monumental push, Aziraphale _shows_ Crowley how he feels. His thoughts flow between their hands, pulsing into Crowley’s consciousness. Aziraphale can just feel the very fringes of Crowley’s mind tickling against his, vast and warm and insecure. He aches to join their beings together as one, as they should be.

Crowley gasps, tears springing to his eyes.

“Not the way I love you, Crowley. Not even _close_ to the way I love you.”

Crowley pulls his hand away and Aziraphale’s heart sinks, the light within him snuffing out in less than a moment. He crumples in on himself, twisting away from the demon next to him. In the next moment, Crowley is on his knees in front of Aziraphale, grasping his face between his hands. He presses their foreheads together, his shaky breaths fluttering across Aziraphale’s cheeks.

“Angel,” Crowley whispers. “Angel, I love you so much. More than anything. More than everything combined. Forever. There is _nothing_ I wouldn’t sacrifice for you.”

His hands slide from Aziraphale’s cheeks to cup his jaw. He hesitates when their lips are a centimetre apart and Aziraphale closes the minuscule distance. A broken noise ekes out of Crowley’s throat and the final thread of Aziraphale’s self-control snaps along with it. Their mouths slide together, Aziraphale’s fingers burying themselves in the flaming hair that has beckoned him for six-bloody-thousand years. His teeth nip at Crowley’s supple bottom lip, pulling another delicious noise out of the demon before Aziraphale’s tongue peeks out to soothe the bite, playing along the smooth curve.

Aziraphale pulls back, their lips separating with a soft smack. He cards his fingers through Crowley’s hair, their gazes locked together. “I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you, darling.”

Crowley whimpers as the pet name falls from Aziraphale’s lips. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, angel. Every moment I’ve spent with you has been more than enough for me. I couldn’t have ever asked for anything more.”

“Let’s go back to yours, Crowley.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I realize I took some liberties with the telepathy element. I have no clue whether that would actually be possible, but I'm a slut for telepathy so I did it anyway!


End file.
